


Support

by Eleanorose123



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I had a lot of fun with this one, M/M, Predacons dying and Skyquake dying resulting in emotional baggage, Some smoochin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreadwing found himself internally suffering from the lack of a proper ally to talk to. It's quite odd that he found peace with a destructive and violent beast, or at least, from an outsider's view it was odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I have been itching to write these two for a while now, I'm really excited to share this!
> 
> This is set in an AU-like canon in which during the events of "Patch", Soundwave was the one who kept an eye on Knock Out and Dreadwing didn't find out about his twin's true demise. Keeping him loyal to the Decepticons ever still...sort of.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was aggravating. Returning to the core group of the Decepticon cause proved to be more emotionally draining than Dreadwing had expected. It was heavy enough coming back to avenge his fallen twin, but to see his leader abandon all respect for the dead, to bear witness to the loss of a soldier who wasn’t mourned by anyone aside from his partner, and worst of all, to hear that the rogue commander held accountable for his twin’s demise had returned with open arms? Dreadwing could’ve sworn things didn’t use to be this difficult on his spark.

Perhaps it was just easier to deal with the Decepticons when he had his twin to confide in.

Skyquake was by no means a gentle bot, but at least he listened. The companionship the split-spark commanders held was all either needed to get by in the war. Everyone had their own outlet, and the occasional conversation the two seekers had with one another allowed Dreadwing to be put at ease. Venting to another, even without them doing much in response, proved to be quite the cure to any and all emotional stress Dreadwing had.

Still, the dead are gone and there isn’t much to be done about that. True that the properties of Dark Energon _could_ revive a body, but Dreadwing would rather terminate everyone on the Nemesis than allow _anyone_ to disgrace Skyquake’s memory in such a way. It’d be far too dishonorable.

“No, let the deceased rest peacefully in the Well of Allsparks,” he thought to himself. “Silence will not terminate my spark so easily.”

* * *

 

If he didn’t talk to someone soon, Dreadwing swore he would rip off someone’s head.

A pair of Vehicons seemed to notice their commander’s fuming rage, and clung to one another in fear before choosing to run to a different corridor of Darkmount. Dreadwing didn’t desire harm upon his innocent comrades but they were definitely wise to run from him, and to spread the word. Vehicons and Eradicons were not pleasant company to talk with; always either too scared to speak, or say the wrong thing and lose their spark in the process. And the Seeker Armada? Don’t even start. They take after _their_ commander.

Starscream was actually the one who initiated this emotional storm swelling in Dreadwing’s spark, to no one’s surprise. The second in command’s revealed abandonment of the very much still functioning Shockwave gave Dreadwing several rage inducing ideas as to how the day Skyquake passed went. If Megatron wasn’t present, he would’ve started a direct confrontation right then and there. However, the somewhat amicable teamwork the commanding officers were having as of late had won them several noteworthy battles…he chose to simply leave the room to avoid possible unnecessary confrontation.

His spark still ached though. The thought of his twin caused a sea of emotion to pass through the Seeker, making every action he took a pain to his spark. Dreadwing knew that the other Decepticons were going through their own turmoil; the loss of Cybertron’s revival leaving a cold and dead mark on everyone’s aspirations.

Everyone, it seemed, except Shockwave, who in his solitude appeared to have remade a beast of legend. An ultimate weapon to the Autobots; a Predacon.

“A spark of stone that one.” Dreadwing noted. He wasn’t overly familiar with the scientist, having focused most of his encounters with Decepticons on the military side of the war, but from the way he spoke, it was clear there was a strong lack of emotion in his circuits. In a way, Dreadwing envied him.

The blue mech was taken aback when he realized he had wandered into Darkmount’s throne room. Deep in his thoughts, he seemed to have been walking aimlessly until he was needed again. His duties to the cause, he hoped, would be a welcomed distraction to the pent up feelings he was dealing with. His optics scanned the room; the sunset and open air looked very inviting as the light shone through the tall pillars and casting upon the form of the Predacon-

Oh.

Although being present upon the beast’s arrival to Earth, Dreadwing instinctively took a step back from the beast, currently lying down with his head on one side. A golden optic went online, and the Seeker watched as the Predacon sat up, staring at the other with a look Dreadwing couldn’t place an emotion on. It seemed he wasn’t the only one waiting to be told to do something.

“Pardon me, Predacon.” Dreadwing spoke calmly. He knew showing fear to a creature like this would only end in disaster. Besides, it hadn’t done anything to any Decepticon yet, save for scaring the scrap out of some of them. “I did not wish to disturb your rest.”

The Predacon tilted his head a bit, before lying back down to the floor, his optics not moving away from the other for a second. Curiosity, Dreadwing decided. That might be what the Predacon was feeling.

Cautiously, Dreadwing approached the beast, his own curiosity strengthening. It was a sight to behold, witnessing such a legendary creature from ancient times be moving in this day and age. To say he wasn’t intimidated by such a being would be a lie, but intimidation aside, Dreadwing couldn’t help but see such a roaring fire behind those piercing golden optics.

He barely acknowledged how close he was to the other until the Predacon made a low growl. Once again, he took a step back, just to show he meant no harm to the other. The Predacon seemed to appreciate it.

“Why do you confine yourself here?” Dreadwing asked, gesturing to the open sky. “Surely you’d rather not restrain yourself to a cage such as this?”

The Predacon shuttered his optics a few times, and looked to the sky and back to the Seeker. With a low grunt, the beast nudged his head to bump against Dreadwing’s frame. The gestured seemed to ask the same of him.

“As much as I would take to my own advice, I feel that I am needed here. To help my-” Dreadwing paused. He thought carefully of how he would phrase the mechs that have left him immensely disappointed as of late. “… _colleagues_ , when they need me.”

The Predacon made a small noise of approval, nudging his head against Dreadwing’s servo in a reassuring contact. Carefully, Dreadwing patted the Predacon, and felt a wave of relief go over him when the beast eased into the contact and encouraged it further. His past aggression seemed to have faded immensely from the brief time he spent here.

“…would you mind terribly if I stayed with you a while longer, Predacon?”

With a happy nudge to his servo, and golden optics peacefully dimming, Dreadwing took that as a yes.

* * *

 

The two continued their mutually calming meetups even after Darkmount fell. Dreadwing would enjoy talking to his rather mute friend, and the Predacon enjoyed listening and spending time with a Decepticon that wasn’t constantly trying to tame, experiment, or order him around. Some days Dreadwing would simply lay next to the creature in silence and the Predacon would occasionally let one of his wings envelop the other’s frame. It made for a good hideaway from annoyances like a certain Air Commander.

Although watching Starscream attempt to tame the ultimate hunter gave Dreadwing a good laugh from the sidelines (he would often remind the other it wasn’t _his_ assigned mission and that a Predacon fell under the _air_ military division rather than the land).

Truly, the two had developed quite the unlikely bond. Their mutual dislike for most of the Decepticon army and respect for Megatron had many noticing mechs agree with such a pair up. And with one of the two being unable to speak, Dreadwing was almost certain that all his trust could be placed with the Predacon. Since the creature would be incapable of revealing or concealing secrets of his own…

* * *

 

“You have a bipedal mode.”

The Predacon, now designated as Predaking, gave an audible wince at the tone in Dreadwing’s voice. He almost preferred the deafening silence the two of them had going as they walked down the Nemesis halls together. Such an activity would’ve been impossible had it not been for a rather shocking reveal several hours earlier.

“As I had said to Lord Megatron; it was not my intention to deceive you. The ability to transform was a mere concept I chose to try after researching my ancestry and well-“

“You have a bipedal mode _and_ you’ve been doing research.” Dreadwing ex-vented. “I knew you were far more than a mindless beast but this is…a bit overwhelming to say the least. Not to mention I have a compelling need to apologize to you for all the times I bored you with my prattle.”

“There is no need for apologies, friend. Your company was far from a burden to me.” Predaking accidentally bumped into a Vehicon, too distracted by his troubled comrade to pay any mind. “In fact, your visits were often the best parts of my day.”

“Spare me the false compliments. They do not suit you, Predaking.”

“I would never try to deceive you.” A stern look from the Seeker prompted the Predacon to change his wording. “I would never lie to you directly, I mean. Please understand that from all my days being forced to play the mute role of soldier for our fellow commanders, _you_ were the only one whose conversation and company made me feel more than a beast. More than just ‘a Predacon’.”

Dreadwing paused and turned to the other. His mood softened slightly at the clearly distressed face staring at him. Even in bipedal mode, Dreadwing could still catch every emotion in those bright golden optics.

“…your apology is noted. May I continue to keep you company in the future, Predaking?” He couldn’t stop a small smile from forming at Predaking’s pleased reaction.

“It would be nothing short of an absolute honor.”

Carrying on through the hallways, the two swapped their perspectives on how the other commanders took to Predaking’s reveal, both sides equally amused at the shock and fear certain ‘Cons had. But as the saying goes, “speak of Unicron and he shall appear”, the pair were surprised to find Megatron and several of his higher command leave a storage unit together. It was odd to find such a group of mechs in one location for anything other than a strategy meeting.

“My liege? Might I ask what you all were doing in there?” Dreadwing queried. Before Megatron could respond, Starscream cut in.

“We were merely doing inventory, and we didn’t want to separate you from your…pet.” Predaking gave a growl to the Air Commander, who all but instinctively yelped and hid behind the nearest mech, who just happened to be Knock Out. The medic gave a forced smile to the Predacon, not wanting to be used as a living shield. Dreadwing turned to Megatron.

“My liege…?”

“Inventory.”

* * *

 

The Seeker spoke not a word as he flew alongside Predaking. Their usual meetings on the Nemesis were not what the Predacon required for dealing with his newfound anguish. They decided to do a simple “energon scouting” mission as a cover for simply finding a proper place to talk. Around an hour into their flight, Predaking decided to land in a large empty cavern on the side of a mountain.

“So, I assume Shockwave was correct in his report?” Dreadwing stated as he transformed and landed. He knew there was no dancing around the point for this meeting. “All the Predacons…?”

“Lost.” Predaking kicked a boulder in frustration, the debris scattering across the cavern floor and his enraged growl echoing. “I couldn’t even scavenge their remains.”

“Perhaps that was for the best. Smelting fallen comrades is never easy, even for the strongest of mechs.” Keeping a hesitant distance from the other in case of any further damage, Dreadwing leaned against the cavern entrance, taking upon himself the role of “listener”.

“But if…if there was even the slightest chance of restoring their bodies…” Another yell echoed as Predaking slammed his fist against the wall across from Dreadwing. “Those Autobots ruined _everything!_ ”

“I am far from suggesting the Autobots are not at fault here,” The Seeker tightened a servo at the idea. Their enemy was far from redeemable to him. “However, even if their frames were found, the Predacons’ sparks were extinguished in the destruction. And an extinguished spark is a spark that will never return.”

“To that, I am not so certain.” Predaking stated, as he turned to the face the other. Dreadwing stood up straight as a response. “For when I was reading in the Nemesis’ databanks, I couldn’t help but happen upon a substance that apparently runs through Lord Megatron’s veins. One that can revive the dead.”

“Dark Energon,” Dreadwing said flatly. “Is not an escape from death. Merely the revival of a frame that an absent spark once hosted, with no trace of the Cybertronian that was once present. Do not think of it as an option to revive your fellow Predacons, lest you wish to rule an army of soulless slaves.”

Predaking growled, his talons clenched in anger. He recalled an earlier experimentation with the Dark Energon and a synthetic substance that left the Decepticon army halved, the victims of the dark plague having nothing in their sparks aside from an insatiable hunger. Although he and Dreadwing were not present for the contamination, Dreadwing had informed the Predacon of the event when the damage was in the process of being undone.

The fact that Dark Energon would never be a valid solution to the loss of another was clear, but it had at least given Predaking slight hope of reviving his own kind again. Until now that is.

“Your judgement is valid, and your wisdom wise. It would’ve been futile to have tried such an endeavor in the first place.” Predaking sighed and gave a sad look to the other. “I apologize, my friend. I know that such talk troubles you, with the loss of your dear twin.”

“A loss in which was also caused by Autobot hands.” Stepping closer, Dreadwing reached to hold onto the Predacon’s taloned servo in reassurance. “Understand this; no mech aside from myself knows what it’s like to lose a life akin to family by the hands of the enemy. And while I do miss Skyquake greatly, I would never in my lifetime want him to suffer. His spark is with the Allspark, as will your Predacon brethren. They are at peace now…their pain has seized.”

Predaking ex-vented a sigh as he gave a careful squeeze to the other’s warm servo. His words were comforting; it felt good to be the one to vent his distress with a friend. Dreadwing offered him more kindness than any other and through the few months they had spent together…

“…I have grown very fond of you, Dreadwing.” The Seeker’s optics widened at that statement, a bit taken aback by the choice of words. “I could not have asked for a dearer companion to aid me through my struggles.”

“I find that that’s my line to say…” He looked slightly flustered from the abrupt confession. “After all; up until now, I was the only one who spoke.”

“There were so many things I wanted to tell you-“

“I felt that you did. Through your optics.” Dreadwing gave a smile, his free servo carefully running over the Predacon’s face. He leaned into the touch all too willingly. Some things never changed. “As I looked into them, I felt like I could see all the emotion you held within. A fire to your optics that could never be extinguished.”

“And…what do they seem to convey to you now?” Predaking took a step closer, the space between them becoming nearly obsolete. A dozen thoughts ran through Dreadwing’s processor all at once, trying to keep up with the turn of events.

“I am not certain…that such emotions can be put into words so easily, but-“ Dreadwing ran his thumb over the other’s cheek and allowed his digits to intertwine with talons. “They feel…very familiar to me.”

“I see…” Predaking’s smiled faltered as he considered something; his optics glancing at the floor for a moment. “In that is indeed the case, I must apologize.”

“For what?”

“For this.”

Kneeling down to reach his eyelevel, Predaking placed his free servo on Dreadwing’s face, gave a smile, and leaned forward quickly to have their lips meet. Red optics widened at the contact, feeling the other’s strength in his kiss, as the Seeker’s own limbs felt numb. His processor going fuzzy from over analysing his own emotions, Dreadwing kissed back, their mouths moving against each other almost desperately. It wasn’t until their glossas found themselves intertwining with one another that Dreadwing pulled away.

“Pr-Predaking!” He gave a small moan when the Predacon moved to mouth at his neck cables, sharp fangs teasing the plating. He was thankful to feel a strong arm wrap around his waist to keep him standing up right, the whole event already making his legs go weak. “I want you to- I need you to know that-!”

“Hush, my love.” Predaking rested his helm on his partner’s, their optics in a locked gaze. “Allow me to converse with you after I treat you with the uttermost care and pleasure. Will you please allow me to continue?”

It was almost unfair how quickly Predaking took to kissing the Seeker again, no words managing to escape his lip-plates in time. Dreadwing could only nod furiously and press against the other’s frame as a response, letting a servo run down the other’s back.

Let discussion wait for another day.


End file.
